


a seer's job

by yamato (yohannes)



Series: h_s' Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohannes/pseuds/yamato
Summary: The cards called for her, by her title instead of by her name -- "Blessed Child", "Seer", "Immortal Flower" -- since names were a too-strong cathalist for magic itself. Calling her by that would mean expecting complete control and their role would be reversed -- it was something that could and should not happen, for the sake of the Balance.-[writober 2020 | day 04 | "Cards"]
Series: h_s' Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948138





	a seer's job

**Author's Note:**

> posted for Day 4 of Writober 2020 - Blank List, Prompt "Cards"

Amaya kept her eyes closed, shuffling the familiar cards with ease. Her fingers brushed each and every side she could find in her self decided darkness, slowly, feeling the ancient pull of the magic in her soul.

The cards called for her, by her title instead of by her name -- "Blessed Child", "Seer" or "Immortal Flower" -- since names were a too-strong catalyst for magic itself. Calling her by that would mean expecting complete control and their role would be reversed -- it was something that could and should not happen, for the sake of the Balance.

Feeling the usual whisper in her mind, a quiet voice covered by others but still strong enough to be heard, Amaya stopped her hand on a particular card and picked it up. Silence immediately filled her mind.

Ocean blue eyes opened again, focusing back on the present. The Tower looked back at her, upright, and the young woman smiled.

Change, destruction and chaos. A terrifying meaning, if one only thought at it directly. Amaya loved all of her Arcana, but whenever the Tower decided to speak with her she would gladly hear what it had to say: it's meaning could be dark at first, but if one looked underneath it they would see that that same destruction was meant to happen for the better.

Only when everything you built your beliefs on false truths, deception and unstable grounds crumbled down you could rebuild yourself. A blank start, as to say.

"Tiger," she called softly, turning her head over a shoulder. Right behind her, the two guardians standing in the room straightened their attention on their charge, the woman especially. Amaya kept smiling. "Please, go over to that country. We'll need to keep an eye on it before the situation worsens."

There was no need to specify the country name -- it was the centre of the late discussion among the Higher Circle, especially ever since her visions focused there. 

It was a first, for no Seer ever had predictions about other countries than their own. Such an occurrence would only mean that whatever was going to happen there would have a huge impact on the whole world.

'Tiger', as Amaya called her, bowed with her hands joined at her chest. "As you wish, Seer. Do you wish for me to depart immediately?"

"Yes, if you would. The sooner you get there, the sooner we can keep the situation in check."

The woman nodded, straightening back and exiting the room swiftly. The light clank of her swords, bound to her waist, accompanied the movement until she was far off in the corridor.

Left alone with her other guardian, Amaya started to tide up her table, carefully picking up her cards and placing them in their holder.

"Phoenix, is there something you'd like to tell?" she asked a moment later, eyes trained before her. 

A chuckle escaped the man behind her, as he stepped closer to the seer in a moment of friendly intimacy. Ongaku had always been there for her since she was born -- because it was his duty, a voice reminded, but the girl simply ignored it -- and many times over he helped her understanding and controlling her powers since forever.

He never tried to go over their boundaries, but he was there for her.

"You did a good job, Amaya. Thank you" he said, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair a little. She smiled again, enjoying the brotherly affection he offered. 

The Seer should not be partial to anything or anyone, that was the rule. But, as every rule, there were exceptions. She was willing to make it, just for him.

  
  



End file.
